


ex-communicado

by wiltedfeathers



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Probably soulmates, idk i watched all 3 movies months ago and just now got around to writing this, set at the end of john wick 2 leading into 3, the good ol are they/aren’t they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: Your eyes flickered to the clock.Forty-five minutes.“Why did you come here John?”“You know why.”
Relationships: John Wick/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	ex-communicado

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags i watched all 3 john wick movies months ago and started this around then but finally finished and worked on it today 
> 
> there’s smut but it’s not that Explicit™️ just cause i didn’t have the energy to writr a full scene
> 
> also huge spoiler alert if y’all haven’t seen any of the films but i get if you wanna read this just cause bc what a mood

Your heart dropped when the alert flashed across your phone.

**_JOHN WICK. $14 MILLION. ONE HOUR_. **

You had no idea what went down at the Continental that night, but what you did know is that John had a damn good reason to do what he did. 

A knock at your door.

“You know you’re not supposed to be here John.” 

“I have an hour. You can’t blame me.”

You had been John’s first attempt at love since his wife’s passing. It wasn’t your traditional relationship as neither of you had fully made things clear, but there was something that drew you to each other that neither of you could find in anyone else. Love wasn’t on your radar since making a home of The Continental, just to do your job and have a place to rest your head at night. You had no idea you were on John’s radar until your first heated night, a result of a few drinks too many.

“They’ll kill us both if they find out you’re here.” Panic washed over as your eyes darted to his blood-stained suit, already fearing the worst based on his labored breathing. You rushed him in while being cautious of any injuries he had, double checking that no one had caught you before shutting and locking the door.

Your eyes flickered to the clock. 

** Forty-five minutes. **

“Why did you come here John?”

“You know why.”

He knew how to send a chill up your spine at the wrong times.

“I’m not gonna die without seeing my girl.” His voice went straight to your core and erased any fear or worry from just a few minutes ago, the simple act of him tucking your hair behind your ear giving you goosebumps.

“I wish we had more time together.” You spoke quietly. 

“We have all the time in the world.” John’s voice calmed your nerves with every syllable, his gentle touch setting your skin on fire.

“You have forty minutes before they come looking for you.” You had barely noticed John had backed you into the wall until you felt your back hit the surface, his breath tickling your lips as you found yourself seconds away from giving in to him, as always. 

“That’s more than enough time.”

His lips met yours and immediately your hands went to his hair, his grip on your hip tightening as you tugged at his locks. John disregarded his injuries as he leaned to pick you up without breaking the kiss, your legs making a home of his torso. He groaned as you rocked your hips against his, his growing member brushing against your core.

** Twenty minutes. **

There wasn’t any time for formalities. John’s pants were pooled at his ankles as he shifted your panties to the side, groaning at the feeling of his cock buried inside of you. Your grips on his shoulders tightened as he eased into a quick pace, being careful not to hurt you despite his own injuries. He pushed his pain to the side to focus on your pleasure, and by the looks of things he was doing a pretty good job. 

You were holding on for dear life as a wave of pleasure washed over you, making you go limp in his arms. Between John hitting all the right spots and the feeling of his thumb against your clit was enough to send you over the edge.

** Ten minutes. **

You two quickly regained yourselves and John was re-dressed before you could even blink. Reality set in as you glanced over at the clock and back at John who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You’ve got ten minutes and you’re smiling about that.” You tried to hide the crack in your voice as much as you tried to hide your love for him. You couldn’t get close to people in a job like this.

“I always make it out alive, don’t I?” You really wanted to believe it this time, especially when he kissed you as if he knew it was the last time. 

“Sure you do.” There was a sad tone to your voice.

** Five minutes. **

“I’ll come back for you.” John spoke softly. “I promise.” 

You desperately wanted to believe that.

“Come back in one piece. Please.” You whispered. 

John only smiled and closed the front door behind him. You fell to your knees in tears.


End file.
